1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device of the insertion or plug-in type for feeding flowing media, preferably pressurized fluids, to the mold halves of the molding tools of injection molding machines. The coupling device has two coupling members. One of the coupling members, for example, a coupling nipple, is mounted on the adapter plate of the injection molding machine and the other coupling member, for example, a coupling sleeve, is mounted on a mold half of the molding tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coupling devices of the above-described type are known and used in injection molding machines. The coupling devices are generally used in conjunction with quick change and/or quick gripping devices for the molding tools and, therefore, are mounted in such a way that the coupling members are automatically coupled and uncoupled when a molding tool change is carried out.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a coupling device in which the coupling members are automatically coupled in correct operational engagement when the molding tools are assembled in the injection molding machine, while the coupling members must be separated by means of forcible actuation when the molding tools are disassembled from the injection molding machine. In addition, the coupling members are to remain fixed in their operational positions even if the energy supply to the coupling device should break down.